Aces
Aces is a character created by the user ArtIssues. Application located here. Abilities Now that the worlds are merged, he can talk in a way that humans can understand. Aces is also pretty agile for his age, though not as much so as Tripod. He is very good at getting into trouble, and alternately annoying and making others mad. He's pretty good at flirting when he wants to be, too. Personality Aces is the type of guy that lots of people love, some people are jealous of, adults don't know what to do with or avoid, and bullies hate. He's always looking for some fun, which normally means getting into mischief wherever and as loudly and messily as he can find it. The difference between Aces and, say, Lucky, is that where Lucky might do something wrong to appear brave or prove himself or do what he thinks is the right thing, Aces would do it to show off, have a thrill, or annoy a grown-up. Aces is smart, as well, and witty. He knows how to be charming and how to get under others' skins. One thing Aces doesn't know is when to quit or how to take a hint. He might accidentally hurt someone's feelings by going too far with his teasing, or get in over his head with a prank or an 'adventure'. He also can be a bit reckless, despite being smart. Once he gets going, he doesn't quite know how to stop. As for the girl puppies? Aces is hardly ever shy around the lady folk. He's much too flirtatious for his age. He can alternate between being a gentleman, a ladies man, and a bratty little boy depending on what mood he's in. With Aces around, you never know quite what you're going to get out of the experience. He hates to sit still and despises doing what he's told, even if what he's told isn't a boring or bad thing. Aces never wants to hurt anyone. Annoy? Push their buttons? See them blow their top? Yes. But show Aces one little tear and he's trying to cheer you up or make up for it with two wags of his tail. It just takes him a moment to realize when he's crossed the line. Opinions of Other Characters Lucky: Aces is fond of Lucky because he knows that the horseshoe puppy is a good playmate, and he also secretly admires Lucky for possessing biological parents and having so many adventures with Rolly and Cadpig. Pongo: Aces would never say it out loud, and might not even know it himself, but he would like to grow up to be like Pongo instead of growing up to be a daredevil dog or adventurer. He deeply respects his adoptive father. Perdita: Aces wishes Perdy was his real mom. If there's one adult on the farm he doesn't want to disobey or annoy, it's Perdita. (Thankfully, she's normally too busy to stop and tell him what to do.) He's rather shy around her, almost as if his admiration and love for her is misplaced because he isn't really her son. Cruella DeVil: Aces doesn't have a healthy fear of Cruella. He doesn't even really hate her. All Aces wants to do is cause mischief against the fur-loving maniac. Other than that, he doesn't mind her so much. Sure, he's a little resentful that she tried to turn him into a fur coat, but other than that, he finds her hilarious. It isn't that Aces likes her—far from it. She's just a good source of amusement. History Aces was born in a stuffy pet shop. As soon as he was able to be weaned off of his mother's milk, the little pup was shipped off to a different but equally boring pet store by himself, where he sat in the shop window and waited to be adopted with only the television set that the shop manager left on all day to entertain himself with. Aces spent most of his time watching reruns of 'Bolt the Superdog' and a card-playing poker channel until Cruella DeVil sent her two henchmen, Horace and Jasper Baddun, to buy Aces. At first, the Dalmatian pup was overjoyed, but when they reached DeVil manor and he learned what the crazy lady intended for him and his spotted coat, Aces became as anxious the others, desperate for escape. Even though he should have been miserable and hopeless during his time of capture, Aces was instead pretty lively. He got into the most trouble with mean ol' Jasper for being too loud, but the rambunctious pup couldn't help it. He'd spent just about his entire short life in a cage all by himself without any room to run. Now he had ninety-nine new friends to make and possibly play with—not to mention an adventure of his own. Before Aces could get himself skinned for all the trouble he caused the Baddun brothers, or by some miracle escape, two parents of a litter that was included in the ninety-nine puppies came to the dalmatian's rescue: Perdita and Pongo Radcliffe. After fighting off Horace and Jasper and leading all of the pups on a perilous journey across the countryside, Aces and the others finally arrived back in London, where they were adopted by Roger and Anita, the human Radcliffes, and all 101 Dalmatians were moved to a farm, where they had many other adventures. But none were ever big enough for Aces. He wanted even more excitement, so when the call came from Yen Sid, the pup didn't think twice about it, especially after learning that some of his family was already there. Aliens? Lions? Magic? Watch out, Forces of Good, here comes Aces! Threads Participated In Other *Aces actually named himself once he learned that Horace, Jasper, and Cruella were not going to. Gallery Aces.jpg Category:Characters